


Beginnings

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Other characters are in the background, also daisy is a queen, please let them interact again i miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Daisy wasn’t oblivious to others’ feelings. She knew when a person was head-over-heels for her, and Donald was certainly in that category.Daisy, on the other hand, couldn’t decipher her own emotions. So when she overheard Louie (yes, she could tell them apart. How others could not was beyond her) calling her ‘Aunt Daisy’, she suppressed the strange feeling in her stomach. And when she finally figured out it was ‘love’, she dismissed it with a laugh.Of course the two of them ended up dating.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Beginnings

Daisy wasn’t oblivious to others’ feelings. She knew when a person was head-over-heels for her, and Donald was certainly in that category.

Daisy, on the other hand, couldn’t decipher her own emotions. So when she overheard Louie (yes, she could tell them apart. How others could not was beyond her) calling her ‘Aunt Daisy’, she suppressed the strange feeling in her stomach. And when she finally figured out it was ‘love’, she dismissed it with a laugh.

Of course the two of them ended up dating after they talked things through. 

Daisy had already considered Donald a close friend, and the transition hadn’t been that hard. Della had literally hugged her when she got the news, and the uncountable “welcome to the family”s she received after that still made her turn a bright scarlet.

It was rather sweet when Donald presented her with a bouquet when they met up again. Donald landed face-flat in her garden, ruining his pressed suit and tie, and Daisy held back a chuckle as she helped him clean up. She found it oddly cute how he always tried to do his best whenever it came to her.

They finally settled in at opposite ends of her dining table, Donald now in a spare polo and drinking his cup of tea. There was a silence neither of them could explain, but they enjoyed it nonetheless.

“So, how’s the weather?” Donald finally said. It took a moment for realisation to set in, and both of them broke into laughter.

“Was that the only thing you thought of?” Daisy managed to say between laughs. Donald shrugged sheepishly.

“Something is better than nothing.”

“ _Mhm_. So am I something or nothing?” Donald looked at her quizzically, as if she had asked a crazy question. This wasn’t the first time she had asked a question like this, and he knew she did it just for confusing the person opposite her.

Daisy knew she was getting an answer to her ridiculous question when his frown turned into a wistful smile.

“ _Everything_.” His answer was smart, (and terribly sappy) but she wouldn't let it get the best of her.

“Spoiled kids who get everything sometimes turn worse than kids who have nothing.”

“But then at the end, the kid who had everything gets nothing and the kid who had nothing gets everything.”

“But then the one who now has everything spoils their kid with nothing. It’s a vicious cycle.” Daisy was convinced she had stumped Donald this time.

Donald thought for a minute and responded, much to her annoyance. “But most of them understand the value of hard work and wouldn’t spoil their kids.”

She smirked. “Did you get that from your uncle?”

“Hey!” Donald sputtered in response, earning a short laugh.

“But even then, that’s only sometimes. So you’re saying something is better than everything? So something is better than I am, right?”

Donald grumbled, feeling the nonsensical debate slip out of his hands. Daisy flashed a smug grin his way, sarcastically complimenting herself, and the two of them chuckled. It was probably that air of informality, dignity and mutual respect that brought them together in the first place, a rare combination found among people.

“Thanks,” she said, placing her hand on Donald’s. “I just tend to play with irrational ideas and people don’t really put up with those.”

“If you listened to me rant for 2 hours about the kids, I think this is the least I could do. Besides, I actually enjoyed it,” Donald gently lifted her hand and held it in both of his.

“And that wasn’t ranting, I loved it. You’re awfully nice, you know that?”

“So are you.” A rosy blush formed on Daisy’s face as she met his eyes, which scorched with an intensity that always seems to brighten when he saw her. _Would it be selfish to let this moment last a little longer?_

As if it were its cue, Donald’s phone rang almost immediately. Donald cursed under his breath and picked it up.

“What did Dewey do? _What do you mean it was Louie_? Where’s Huey? Wait, I’m coming.” he sighed as he put the phone down, turning to Daisy.

“Louie released a spirit that tore down the roof of the houseboat,” he mumbled.

“Is everyone okay?”

“Physically, yes,” a small smile crept on his face, “I’m sorry I need to go this early.”

“What if I came with you?” Daisy’s tone was challenging, as if she wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t want to help me mend the houseboat,” he let out a low chuckle, already gathering his things.

He didn’t expect to come face-to-face with her a second later. Daisy was fast on her feet, and she already stood at the door with her purse and coat. “Either you go through me or I come with you,” she said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Donald shook his head at her with a fond smile. He moved up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Come along then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Donsy is probably one of my all-time favourite ships, and I really hope I did them justice. Daisy playing around and mixing logic and irrationality is actually something I headcanon her doing for fun, because everyone has their own way of relaxing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> (you can contact me on my tumblr: your-local-semi-nerd :))


End file.
